The field of the invention relates generally to a container formed from a sheet of material, and more particularly to a container that includes a corner panel extending from a bottom panel and methods of constructing the container from a blank.
It is well known in the food industry, including the pizza industry, to provide a food product to a consumer that is packaged in film, foil, paperwrap, a box, or a container. Such containers provide a convenient package to carry the food product from the producer of the food product to a table or other location for consumption by the consumer of the food product. It is also convenient to place multiple containers in a bag, such as an insulated bag, so a customer and/or delivery person is able to carry those containers from the restaurant for consumption elsewhere. At least some of these containers may be time consuming to form.
At least one known container is formed from a blank that includes a top panel having a top front tab and a pair of top side panels extending therefrom. The blank also includes a bottom having a pair of bottom side panels, an outer front panel, and an inner front panel extending therefrom. To form the known container from such a blank, (1) the bottom side panels are rotated into position with respect to a bottom panel, (2) front tabs extending from the bottom side panels are rotated to form right angles with the bottom side walls, (3) the front tabs are interlocked between the outer front panel and the inner front panel by rotating the inner front panel about the front tabs and interlocking the inner front panel with the bottom panel, (4) back tabs extending from the bottom side panels are rotated to form right angles with the bottom side walls, (5) the bottom side panels are rotated into position with respect to a top panel, (6) the top front tab is rotated into position with respect to a top panel, and (7) the top panel is rotated to be parallel to the bottom panel and the top front tab is received against the inner front panel. As such, forming a known container may be time consuming, especially when many of such known containers are formed.